The present invention relates to a holder for positioning clothes hangers laterally relative to one another.
During the transport of clothes or garments located on clothes hangers it is often desired to ensure that the clothes hangers hanging from a clothes rod or the like are not pushed together or otherwise do not make uncontrolled movements relative to one another, since this readily leads to the clothes becoming crumpled. Conventionally, this problem is solved by using clothes rods that have pins, which are inserted at regular intervals at the top and which prevent the clothes hangers from sliding laterally against one another on the rod. Such clothes rods are, however, quite expensive and, in particular, not always available. In addition, they are not quite without problems from a safety point of view. Alternatively, an adhesive tape is wound around several clothes hangers in the hanging vicinity of the hangers in order to create a quasi-stable unit, within which the individual hangers can move only a limited degree relative to one another. This method is, of course, not very practical and only partially fulfills the requirements, since an adhesive tape cannot prevent the clothes hangers located next to one another from sliding together. Resistance is made only to a pull movement, that is, to two adjacent hangers sliding apart.
Therefore, the present invention is based on the problem of developing a holder to position clothes hangers relative to one another, which holder avoids the drawbacks of known means and methods and can be manufactured cost effectively and is simple to use.
These problems are solved by the holders of the present invention.